The Mysterious Women
by Rebeccab012
Summary: She'd been watching him for his entire life. Every event, life moment - she'd been there, and he'd never known. When the final battle arrives, she'll be there once more. But Harry isn't the only one needing a little guidance. THIS IS RE-UPLOADED! PREVIOUS VERSION WAS RUBBISH. HAHA. REVIEWS WELCOME.
1. Chapter 1

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry wondered just what would happen this year. Voldemort was at an all time high, more powerful than he had ever been and Harry knew that he would have to be the one to stop him. It was his destiny.

There were the familiar faces present at the Professors Table. Professor Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Snape. Yet, there was a new face, a face that Harry had never seen before. Hermione, her nose burried in a book, didn't notice Harry's arrival. Ron, mouth full of toast, beckoned Harry over to sit with them. The room was filled with mindless chatter, overlapping conversations about the upcoming Quidditch match and the front page of the Quibbler. Harry sat down next to them. He could not remove his focus from the unknown face across the room. For some reason, he felt strangely attracted to her.

The loud chatter was broken by the sound of Dumbledore's booming voice. He placed his wand to his throat, magnifying the sound.

'Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts' he said. 'The past year was not easy. Many of us lost and there will be many more to follow in this coming year. No one will ever be forgotten here.' He turned to the right, looking at the new face. She looked down, as if to avoid his eye contact. The brim of her slim, pointed hat hid her expression from the room. He turned from the pupils, and sat back in his chair. Muttering between the staff occurred, and Professor McGonagall stood, shooting a look of almost disgust at Dumbledore. 'I would like to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Violet Lathy.' Professor Lathy stood. She was tall and slim, with a petite symmetrical face, darted with small brown freckles. She had soul-piercing blue eyes which Harry found familiar. Her skin was as pale as a ghost. She smiled a small cautious smile, almost as if she had a secret locked away inside of her. She nodded politely and sat down, where she and Harry met eyes across the room. Her face seemed emotionless.

Professor Mcgonagall began lecturing the First Years, dismissing the older students. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was carrying a pile of books, reading through the top one as she walked. Ron was munching on yet another piece of toast.

'Hermione, can I ask you something'? Harry asked.

'Harry, I'm trying to read this book. I'm trying to figure out how to destroy the remaining Horcruxes...' Hermione moaned.

'What do you think of that Professort Lathy?' Harry replied. 'There's something about her.. I don't know. I just feel like I've met her somewhere before'.

'I don't think you have mate' Ron said. 'I've never seen here before'.

'Really?' Hermione questioned. 'I agree with Ron Harry. I've never seen her before'.

They stopped at the top of the stairs in front of the Fat Lady. 'Password!' she demanded. 'Fortuna Major' Ron answered.

The Fat Lady smiled, and opened the door.

The three of them sat down in the common room chairs. Hermione took her head out of the book and placed the pile on the floor. Ron slouched out on the sofa, secretly admiring Hermione from afar. It seemed the two were oblivious to each others feelings.

'Though, did you see the way Dumbledore ignored her?' Ron questioned. 'It's almost as if they know each other'.

'Perhaps they do. I don't know. I just feel.. as if I've known her for a long time' Harry sighed.

'That's peculiar Harry. Perhaps you've seen her in the newspaper or something? She's a very pretty lady. Perhaps she's a model?' Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head. It defiantly wasn't that.


	2. Chapter 2

The class sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Since Professor Snape had taken back the role of Potions Master, the atmosphere in the room had lifted. The pupils were able to breathe easier now, not worried by constant sniping and reduction of house points.

Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins whispered and sniggered behind Harry- '_Dumbledore's pretty boy_' '_Teacher's pet_'. He chose to ignore them. Hermione had her nose burried deep in a book once more, desperately trying to revise every piece of information she could in order to impress the new teacher. Chatter filled the room once more, and Harry looked around for the Professor, who by his watch was fifteen minutes late.

The office door opened suddenly, and Professor Lathy stepped out. She wore a long black dress with red detailing and her black hat. She glided down the stairs and promptly removed her hat, placing it gently on the desk. The empty vase on the desk suddenly filled with pink flowers – a card appeared next to it. Violet quickly looked at the class, and picked up the card.

'Glad your back safely. Keep your eyes open at all times. R.'

Harry pondered over who the flowers could be from.

Professor Lathys long ebony brown hair was tied up in a bun on the back of her head. She pulled at the pin and her long hair flowed down her back. Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had been crying.

'I feel far to formal dressed like that,' she smiled. She sat on the edge of her desk, informally addressing the pupils. 'My name is Professor Lathy and I've got the pleasure of taking over this class. Let's hope I'll last longer than your past professors,' she laughed. The class laughed with her. 'I'm not going to lie to you. I'm sure you've all heard about the situation with You Know Who and how dangerous the world outside Hogwarts is at the moment. I'm here to teach you the necessary skills in order to protect yourself in case anything does happen. Now, turn to page thirty in your text books' she instructed.

The lesson finished and the students filed out of the door. Tables were overturned and papers were scattered across the floor. It had been a productive lesson. Many a dangerous charm had been cast in that classroom and Violet was pleased it was over. It was a long time since she'd taught a class of students, and it was tiring.

She picked up the remaining paper from the floor, and cast a spell to rotate the fallen tables. She brushed her hair from her face and delicately scratched at her check. She sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room. A sudden nausea overcame her. Something wasn't right.

A dark figure suddenly appeared at the door.

'Severus' she said. Snape stood in the doorway, a solemn look on his face.

'Violet' he replied. Only her father called her by her full name.

'I wondered how long it would be before you graced me with your presence. What has it been, seventeen years since we last met'? She went to stand and greet her old friend, but lightheadedness washed over her and she sat back down again.

'I see someone is feeling under the weather.' Snape retorted. Violet closed her eyes and swallowed hard. What an embarrassing situation for him to see her in.

Severus sighed. Even if he despised her for past events, he was beginning to worry about her ill health. He entered the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

'Why are you here Lottie?' He asked.

'Why do you think Severus?' Lottie said. 'He sent me here. .'

Severus nodded. He should have known. Lottie began to cry. She knew she would have to relive these emotions again, ones that she had buried inside of her for so long, but she wasn't prepared for the overwhelming effect they'd have on her.

'I don't want to do this any more. I miss him Severus. I miss them all'.

Snape swallowed hard, trying to contain his feelings. He missed them too. But, he knew she had to be here. She had to be here to protect him. It was her destiny to help him fulfill his own destiny. He turned, his cloak rising up as he moved, and headed out the door.

'Severus!' Lottie called after him. He stopped with his back to her. She knew that she had hit a nerve with him. She knew him too well. 'I'm..'

'I know,' he said. From his cape, he removed a single vile containing a light green liquid and placed it on the desk to his left. She knew what it was.

'Don't tell him. He musn't know.' she whispered.

'Very well' he replied and he headed away down the corridor.

Lottie knew that Harry must not know who she was. Not yet at least. Not until she was sure of what she had to do. She was there for a reason. To protect him.

She slowly rose from the chair, and weakly made her way over to the small vile. Opening it gently, she drank it. She shuddered as she tasted it's sour taste.

She only had one part of him left now, her love. She had to keep it a secret from everyone. She knew Severus wouldn't tell. Even though their relationship was distant now, compared to the past, he would never betray her trust.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up in a sweat. He was startled and shaking, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. He tried to catch his breath, but even it seemed to scared to return to him. Ron came over to him from across the room, terrified at seeing his best friend in such a state. Ron was used to Harry's nightmares, but never had he seen him this terrified. Harry's breathing was fast, his heart pounding, his chest heaving. Ron sat next to him on the bed, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

'What did you see Harry?' he asked.

'Voldemort. Here. In Hogwarts' Harry panted. His breathing became slower and the colour started returning to his pale white face.

'Here? In Hogwarts? Bloody Hell Harry' Ron swore, realising this was much more serious than he anticipated. 'We better take you to see Dumbledore'. Harry was clearly very shaken. His dreams had become more and more vivid in the past few weeks, and he could feel the connection to Voldemort strengthening. Ron helped Harry out of bed. He was weak and drenched in sweat. Ron attempted to lift Harry from his bed. Harry put his arm around Ron's neck, leaning on him for support. He was weak. The nightmare had taken all of his energy.

They made it down the stairs. Ron stopped outside the entrance to the Girls' bedroom. Hermione was much better in this sort of situation than he was. But, he didn't want to wake her and frighten her.

As they walked down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office, they could hear shouting. Ron was surprised that the shouting hadn't woken any of the portraits, who were snoring soundly. It was a woman's voice. Harry recognised this voice.

_'Don't you understand how dangerous this is? How can I carry on now? He must know.'_

_'No. Never,' a male voice answered. Harry recognised this to be Dumbledores._

_'Things have changed now. It's no longer just my life that's at stake. I've never had anything of my own.'_

_'Enough. He must never know. You need to carry on with your duty'._

_'How can you do this to him? To me? I've lost everyone I've ever loved in order to protect him. My friends, my husband. Mum. You. I cannot lose this aswell' she began to cry._

Ron burst through the office door and dragged Harry into the office. Dumbledore was stood behind his desk. Professor Lathy stood at once side of the room. She looked at Harry and Ron and quickly turned away, wiping tears from her face. Harry could hear here quietly crying. Harry stood up by himself now, yet he was still wobbly. Ron stood beside him in case he needed his support once more.

'What happened?' Dumbledore asked.

'Harry's had another nightmare..' Ron began to explain.

'I can see that Mr Weasley' Dumbledore interrupted.

'I saw him.' Harry panted. 'Here, in Hogwarts.'

Dumbledore began pacing up and down the office, muttering to himself. He should have seen this coming. Of course he should.

'Professor' Harry said. 'There is one more thing. There was someone else in the dream.'

'Who?' Dumbledore questioned sternly. Of course, he knew exactly who it was going to be.

Harry turned to face Violet. 'You'.


	4. Chapter 4

_The young witch hurried to her room. He wouldn't notice if she was only gone for a short while. At least, that's what she hoped. Checking no one was around, she quietly closed the door. The room was small, very small. A single metal bed was pushed up against the wall, with a small chest of draws next to it. This was what she had been reduced to. She knelt down and pulled a small brown box from beneath the bed. Opening it, photographs and letters were revealed. All of them however, were blank. Lottiewaved her hand over them, and they came to life. People danced and smiled in the pictures, words appeared on the pages. They were blank for a reason. Her true identity could risk her life._

_She removed one picture from the box. There were five people in the photograph, three men and two women. There were two couples on either side, a tall man with a mess of dark brown hair wrapping his arms around a fiery red haired women with piercing green eyes, and on the other, a scruffy looking man with black hair and a black beard, kissing a pale faced brown haired women on the cheek. In the middle of the picture was a very tired looking man with brown hair. He smiled for the photograph. The young witch turned over the photograph, and read the swirling handwriting on the back._

_'The Marauder's and Wives 1979'._

_She smiled, remembering the laughs they had that day._

_She them removed a piece of paper and a quill, and set the photograph back inside the box._

_'_**_My Love,_**

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know it's been a long time since I last wrote and for that I'm sorry. He never leaves my side now. He's really beginning to trust me. Father says this is good and will benefit everyone. I do hope it will because everyday I'm here and away from you kills me inside. I'm glad the Order is running again. At times like these, Harry needs us all. I've attached a copy of my notes on his movements to this letter. Pass it on to Father. Tell Moony thank you for the chocolate. It's times like this I miss being with you all. I will be home soon My Love. He's moving on to the North Country soon and he says he will not need me then. He's sending me to Hogsmead to spy on Harry's movements. Of course, everything I tell him will be false. We shall be together then._

_I've had to send this letter with a different owl. Unfourtnatly, my owl was becoming too recognizable and people were becoming suspicious. I've simply told them I have a source down near Hogwarts who has been sending me information. He seems to believe this for now._

_It seems he is recruiting again and he is picking only the most dark and dangerous creatures he can. Tell the Order to be ready for when he attacks because it won't be long now._

_I wish I was there with you. Believe me when I say that everyday that goes past I miss you more and more._

_I cast a light up into the sky last night, as we always do. I hope you did too. Seventeen years. I miss them. How is Harry? Father says very little about him in the few times we speak. I'm not sure whether he is simply protecting him or he just doesn't want me to know. After all I have sacrificed to keep Harry alive, I think I deserve something in return._

_I____will__be home at Christmas my love. I do not care what anyone says, I will be there. Arthur and Molly have agreed to let me stay with them because it is not safe for me to be seen._

_Tell everyone I love them. Make sure Harry is safe._

_I love you Sirius._

_Always,_

_Your Lottie__x_

_Footsteps were heard outside the door. Pushing the box back under the bed and quickly wiping away the memories in the photographs and letters, leaving them blank, she stuffed the letter inside her cloak. She would send it with an owl later._


End file.
